The invention relates to an apparatus for feeding packs, especially bag packs, to a collective packer (carton packer) for the packing of packs in large containers (cartons) in groups or layers, whereby the packs are delivered individually in succession from a production machine, especially from a tubular bag forming machine.
The invention is directed to the handling of especially bag packs containing pressure sensitive loose material, such as crisp savoury food products (potato crisps), in conjunction with the introduction of these packs into collective packs, especially cartons. A solution for the filling of such packs into a carton has been suggested in DE-A-40 22 120. The invention is directed primarily--but not exclusively--to the transport of packs to a carton packing machine or another collecting station for the packs.
The invention is based on the finding that, because of the pressure sensitivity of the packs or pack contents, it is not possible to collect the packs in the form of a relatively long accumulated row. Nevertheless, it is required to form groups of packs which correspond to a layer or at least a part layer within the carton.